headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Exorcist III, The
| running time = 110 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $26,098,824 (US) IMDB; The Exorcist III (1990); Box office & Business $12,925,427 (Foreign) $39,024,251 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) | followed by = Exorcist: The Beginning (2004) }} The Exorcist III is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller and demonic possession subgenres. It is the second sequel to the 1973 William Friedkin film, The Exorcist and follows the 1977 sequel, Exorcist II: The Heretic. The film was written and directed by William Peter Blatty, who wrote the original novel from which the franchise, as well as this film, is based. The movie was produced by James G. Robinson and Joe Roth of Morgan Creek Productions and premiered in the United States on August 17th, 1990. The film stars George C. Scott in the role of Detective Bill Kinderman, Ed Flanders as buddy priest Father Dyer, Brad Dourif as the insane Gemini Killer with Jason Miller reprising the role of Damian Karras from the first film (credited in the movie as Patient X). Other stars include Nicol Williamson as Father Morning, The Walking Dead actor Scott Wilson as Doctor Temple, Nancy Fish as Nurse Allerton, George DiCenzo as Stedman and Grand L. Bush as Sergeant Atkins. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1990, Morgan Creek Film Partners. * Exorcist III is based upon the novel Legion by author William Peter Blatty, who also wrote and directed the film adaptation. * Production on The Exorcist III began on June 5th, 1989. Principal photography concluded on August 7th, 1989. * The Exorcist III was first released on home video in VHS format by 20th Century Fox on February 6th, 1992. Amazon.com; The Exorcist III (1990); VHS * The movie was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on December 28th, 1999. Amazon.com; The Exorcist (1990); DVD * This film has also been included on compilation DVD collections such as The Exorcist Collection, released by Warner Home Video on August 17th, 2004 Amazon.com; The Exorcist Collection; DVD (including the re-release with "The Version You've Never Seen" version of The Exorcist and The Exorcist: The Complete Anthology, which was released by Warner Bros. on October 10th, 2006. Amazon.com; The Exorcist: The Complete Anthology; DVD * There are cuts of the film that were screened in Europe, which shows a scene with priest sitting on a bench holding his own head. This scene was cut out of the American release as well as home video releases of the movie. * This is the final feature film work for actor Ed Flanders. Flanders passed away in Denny, California on February 22nd, 1995 at the age of 60. * This is the final film work for editor Peter Lee-Thompson. * Actor George DiCenzo is credited as George Dicenzo in this film. * Paul Baxley worked as both a stunt coordinator and 2nd unit director on this film. Fun Facts * Taglines for this film includes: "Do you dare walk these steps again?", "Dare you walk these steps again?" (which is just a slight-rewording of the first quote), and "The horror is Legion". * Filming on The Exorcist III began on the same day that Brian Yuzna began directing Bride of Re-Animator. * Casting coincidence: In The Exorcist, the role of Bill Kinderman was played by Lee J. Cobb, but is played in this film by George C. Scott. In addition to both actors having names with a middle initial, they also both appeared in different versions of the film 12 Angry Men - playing the same character! Cobb appeared in the original 1957 movie as Juror #3 and Scott appeared in the 1997 television movie version of 12 Angry Men as Juror #3. To add to the coincidence, the 1997 telemovie was directed by William Friedkin, who also directed The Exorcist. * Actors Scott Wilson, Jason Miller, Ed Flanders and George DiCenzo also appeared in the 1980 film The Ninth Configuration, which was written and directed by William Peter Blatty based on his novel, Twinkle, Twinkle, Killer Kane. * In an early scene in the hospital, a woman's voice can be heard paging Doctor Scott and Doctor Miller. This is a reference to actors George C. Scott, who played Bill Kinderman, and Jason Miller, who played Damian Karras. Redirects The following links redirect to this page: * Exorcist III (1990) * The Exorcist III (1990) * The Exorcist III * Exorcist III * Exorcist III, The (1990) See also External Links * * * The Exorcist III at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1990 films Category:Morgan Creek Productions Category:3rd installments Category:Horror Film List Category:Brad Dourif/Films Category:Nancy Fish